


He's in Surgery

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [41]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, Parker x Reader, Vin (OC) x twin!Reader
Series: The Hawk Twins [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Kudos: 7





	He's in Surgery

As soon as you were in the tower, Parker pulled off his mask and was by your side. “You’re okay.” He brushed your hair back. “He’ll be okay.” He soothed you as he wiped your cheeks.

“This is all my fault.” You sobbed. “I wanted to go out.” You hiccuped. “He was looking for me!”

Parker shushed you gently, leaning his forehead against yours, distracting you from Bruce working on your arm. “This isn’t your fault. You didn’t pull the trigger.” He told you softly.

“He wouldn’t have been there if I wasn’t.” You shook your head, soaking his shoulder. “Where is he?!”

Bruce felt for you. “They brought him to the closest hospital, to be on the safe side. We don’t know what the bullet hit.”

“I need to go.” You pushed Parker weakly, pulling your arm away from Bruce. “I need to go!”

Vin ran in then, following Bucky. He had just been informed on everything and he was pale as the walls. “Where do you think you’re going?” Bucky asked.

“To the hospital. To where my father is. What if I got him killed?!” You cried. “Please!”

Bucky eyed Bruce, not knowing what to do.

Vin came to your side, shaking as he rubbed your shoulder. “He’ll be fine. We can go see him after you get stitched up.” He tried.

“I don’t give a shit about my arm!” You yelled at him. “I want to see dad!!!” Your chest ached, and you felt guilty. “Please Bruce, just wrap it in something.” You begged.

“How bout I call Nat, yeah?” Bucky tried. “She won’t be leaving his side.”

“I should be there.” You cried, trying to get off the bed.

Bruce gently held you back. “Careful. You might give yourself an anxiety attack.”

“Please…” Your shoulders shaked as the adrenaline began to wear off. Then the pain started to hit you.

You tried not to show it but Bruce knew then that he had to get medicine inside of you. “Bucky distract her.” He mumbled as he rushed to get an IV bag.

Bucky made a face showing that he wasn’t sure what the hell to do. He took a while before he thought of something. He went to your side and knelt, running a hand through your hair. “Want me to tell you more about the strip clubs?” Parker and Vin both looked at him, eyebrows raised. “What? Not a good story?”

You hissed. “Tell me.” you insisted. The pain was something you had never felt before and you tried to focus on Bucky’s words. “Please?”

“Sure, sure.” He let out a breath before beginning. “There was this one time I snuck Steve in to see a show meant for the soldiers shipping out. We weren’t recruited yet, so we had to make sure we didn’t get caught. Poor Stevie almost fainted…”

“Steve said he didn’t go!” You told him.

That made Bucky crack a smile. “He’s probably embarrassed. He was an innocent little guy.” He said fondly. You managed a pained smile at that, nodding. “I could only imagine what he’d be like now at one!” He continued. “He’d be more red than Parker’s suit.” The thought was comical.

Vin swallowed. “Maybe I’ll make that part of my birthday present while you’re off with Parker. Drag Dad, Steve, Bucky, Tony, and Bruce to the strip joint. Thor, too, if he happens to be here.”

You couldn’t help but grin as Bruce blushed brightly. “I’d need pics.” You informed him.

“Of course.” Vin nodded, incredibly worried for both you and your father. He glanced at Bucky before looking back down at you as Bruce attached you to some pain medication.

“This will likely make you a bit groggy.” Bruce warned you. “I tried to limit the amount, so it shouldn’t knock you out completely.”

You nodded, staring at any of the boys in effort to not look at your wound. It wasn’t that you were squeamish, but a gun wound was different.

Parker kissed your forehead, soothing you while the medicine worked. You laid back on the bed, and moved over. “Lay with me?” You asked him, worried he wouldn’t want to after how you had treated him.

“Yeah, yeah.” He assured, doing his best to lay off anything that might be hurt. When you smiled at home, he felt his heart skip a beat. He kissed your cheek gently before letting you rest your head against him.

Bucky glanced at Vin as he stood, thanking Bruce softly as he backed up from your bed. “I’m gonna go check in on them, yeah doll?”

“Thanks, Bucky.” You nodded slightly, looking at him gratefully before letting yourself relax. Closing your eyes, you gripped Parker’s costume the best that you could.

“I love you.” Parker kissed your head. “So much.” He whispered. “I know this is a bad time but please don’t ever leave me.”

You shook your head. “I love you, too. I don’t ever plan on it.” you assured him.

The was nice to hear on Parker’s end and he wanted to cry with relief. “Thank you.” He breathed.

You felt a bit guilty at how much he relaxed to hear that. “I’m sorry I was such a bitch.”

He shook his head. “You has a rough day, it’s okay.”

“It’s not. I was horrible to you!” You sniffed.

“Don’t tire yourself, babe. I promise, we’re okay.” He kissed your cheek. “Just get some rest for when your dad comes rushing in here to check on you.”

You really, really hoped your dad would do that. Heck you’d even take some of his yelling just to see him. Remaining quiet, you simply clung to Parker.

He rubbed your side soothingly, hoping Bucky would come give him an update soon. And that everything would work out, and everyone would be safe. His heart would break for you if Clint’s injury was serious enough. You’d never forgive yourself.

Once your breathing was calm enough to indicate you were asleep, he glanced up for a sign of anyone. Aside from the pair of you, the room was empty. He leaned his head back down and just tried to relax.

* * *

Nat was pacing as the doctors didn’t let her back. “Can’t you pull the billionaire card?” She looked at Tony.

“He’s in surgery, I don’t think so.” He sighed. He was still in his iron man suit and he stared at the dried blood of his friend. “I could’ve gotten to him faster.” He felt sick.

“Any of us could.” She told him, having not felt this kind of pain in a while. Hearing footsteps, she looked over to see Bucky. “How is she?!” She asked, knowing you had been shot, as well. However, you were whisked away quickly, so she hadn’t see where.

“She’s alright. Was just a flesh wound.” He nodded. “Got stitched up and is resting with Parker.” He assured her. “Had she fought us any harder, she would be here.”

“Poor thing.” Nat looked back down. “He’s in surgery.” She informed him. “I hope that we can give her some good news soon.”

Bucky nodded, plopping next to her. “She feels like it’s her fault.” He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. “Nothing we said was helping. Oh, by the way, Vin is thinking strip club for the guys for his birthday.” He told Tony. Anything to keep all the focus on the dire situation. Stressing out wouldn’t help Clint.

“That’s the best idea I’ve ever heard. I can’t believe it wasn’t mine.” Tony nodded. “I knew I liked that kid.”

Bucky chuckled softly, nodding. “Yeah, I’m sure you’re looking forward to that.” He glanced towards Nat.

She felt his eyes on her and glanced up, shrugging. “Sorry.” She had zoned out. “Just want this day to be over, and Clint to be recovering.”

Bucky nodded, patting her leg gently. “He’s a fighter.” He reminded her. “Besides, you know that he’ll fight even harder wanting to make sure him and Y/N are gonna be okay. Then add on having you by his side. He won’t leave you like that.”

“If he has any fight left.” She rubbed at her face. “Thanks for being positive, though.” She felt like hitting something. She was shaking with worry and anger, just wanting the doctor to come out. Every few moments, her eyes would go to the doors leading to the back.

Tony would do the same, feeling helpless. “Maybe I’ll call Bruce.” He sighed. “Or I’ll fly to the tower and get out of this suit. Something about having my friend’s blood on me feels so wrong.”

“Bring me a change of clothes?” She asked.

“Sure thing.” He agreed, looking forward to being out of the hospital for a short time. “Need anything Barnes?”

Bucky shrugged. “Check on Y/N for me?” When Tony gave him a nod, he gave him a small smile. “Thanks.” He looked back at his hands, tracing the metal plates on his arm. You were taking this pretty rough, and wanted to be sure you were okay. Everyone felt for you and your brother, but he felt more for you after everything. Letting out a small sigh, he sat back and closed his eyes. He could practically hear Nat’s thinking and hoped the doctors came out soon.

* * *

Tony quickly went to Bruce’s lab, wanting to check on you before anything. He smiled softly when he saw Parker cuddling you and stepped in quietly. You looked as relaxed as you possibly could, which was something.

Parker glanced up at Tony, giving a sad wave. “Hey.” He said quietly.

“Hey, kid.” He whispered. “She okay?” He looked over your bandaged arm. 

“Feels bad.” He explained. “About me, about what happened at the theater.”

Tony nodded. “I can see that. I blame myself, too.” He checked the IV bag. “I should have gotten to him quicker. Should have told him to stay back…”

Parker watched him. “It’s no ones fault, though. Besides the gunman.” He looked back to you. “It’ll take a lot for her to believe that.” He sighed.

Tony nodded. “Probably won’t, ever.” He pointed out. “Nat’s not doing great, either.”

“I could imagine.” Parker said sadly. “She’ll probably go straight to the hospital when she wakes up, honestly. I’m surprised you’re here, actually.”

“Had blood on the suit.” He made a face. “And wanted to check on her.”

“I know she’ll wanna go when she wakes.” Parker nodded.

“I’ll come see if she’s awake before heading back.” He stepped back, going to get out of the suit. Knowing you had Parker for comfort helped.

He was quick to get out of the suit and went to freshen up before grabbing clothes for Nat. It was strange being in the room she shared with Clint, but he focused on finding her something comfortable. He got a couple of clothes for Clint as well, knowing his suit would be gone by now. Once that was packed, he made his way back to the lab, hoping to see Bruce.

The man he was looking for was looking over some reports of the shooting online. “Hey.” Tony greeted him.

Bruce looked up. “Hey. You okay?” He looked concerned.

He shrugged, shaking his head. “I don’t even know right now.” He told him honestly. “Came to change, get Nat some clothes, check on Y/N, and talk to you.”

“Me?” He walked over. “Are you hurt?”

“No, not at all.” He shook his head. “Wanted to ask about how she’s doing, and how well we would be equipped here to care for Barton.”

Bruce nodded, looking around. “She’ll heal easily. It just took a chunk of skin out from her arm.” He winced. “As for Clint it depends on the damage.”

Tony sighed. “I was guessing as much. He was still in surgery when I left.”

Bruce made a face, looking sad. “Poor guy. Did it hit anything major?”

“I don’t know. He was rushed back, but we weren’t told anything.” His voice wavered.

Bruce nodded, knowing his anxiety was hitting him. “Well I’m sure we have good stuff to help his recovery.” He assured his friend. “Why don’t you get back there, and call me with updates?”

Tony nodded, looking at different parts of the labs. “Yeah. I’ll do that.” He agreed. “Will she be up any time soon? I know she’ll want to go, and I’d rather bring her myself.”

Bruce checked his watch. “If you have twenty minutes?”

“Yeah, I’ll be in my lab. See if there’s anything I can fix up.” He felt better knowing he would be able to see you awake. And hopefully, you’d get to a hospital to good news. He hurried and busied himself, grateful he could get lost in his work. Nat didn’t have that right now.

* * *

You groaned as you woke, feeling your body hurt and feel numb at the same time. It was by far the strangest feeling ever. You peeked at Parker, blushing as he was already looking at you. “I hope you’re not uncomfortable.” You mumbled.

He shook his head. “I love watching you.” He blushed. “If that doesn’t sound totally creepy.”

“Not coming from you.” you smiled. “Thanks for staying with me.” You kissed his chin.

“No need to thank me. I’m just glad you wanted me to.” He smiled. “How’re you feeling?” He stroked your cheek.

You leaned into his touch. “Sore, but numb. It’s weird.”

He nodded. “I’ve been there.” He squeezed your hip gently. “It’ll be like that for a while.”

“I wanna see my dad…” You said softly, your worry wearing on you.

“Tony should be here in a minute.” Bruce told you from across the room, making you and Parker flinch a little in surprise.

“You’re quiet!” You squeaked.

He chuckled lightly. “I can be.” He walked over, taking out your IV gently. “Hopefully moving around will help.”

“Yeah.” You agreed. “Feels weird.” You clutched to Parker as they both helped you sit. Rolling your neck, you let out a small sigh of relief as you didn’t have a stiff neck from lying in one spot.

Bruce checked you over before helping you stand just as Tony walked in. “Hey, kid.” He looked relieved to see you up and moving. “Thought I’d bring you to see your dad.”

You moved a little faster at that, nodding. “Please.” You tried to hide how worried you were, in case they decided it would be too stressful for you.

Tony traded places with Bruce. “Which are do you prefer me to hold?”

“The one that doesn’t have a bandage?” You shrugged, giving him a half smile.

“True, true.” He took the other one, letting out a breath. “You coming, Peter, or staying around here?”

Parker looked at you, not wanting to push you into more time with him. “Come with me?” You asked, wanting his support.

He hopped off the bed instantly and went to your other side. “Uh, you might wanna change, kid.” Tony teased him, motioning to his Spider-Man suit.

“Oh.” Parker blushed. “Yeah, I’ll be right back.” He ran off quickly. You chuckled lightly, shaking your head.

“I’m glad you two fixed things.” Tony smiled approvingly. “He was a wreck.”

“It was my bad.” You shrugged sadly. “I was a huge bitch.”

“I got the urge to say ‘language’” He admitted. “I’m really falling apart.” He chuckled to himself then rubbed your back. “It happens. I’m like that in relationships. When I have ‘em.”

You smiled softly. “Awe, is dad rubbing off on you?”

“Probably.” Tony whined, rubbing his jaw. “Quick, we need to have a huge party and get wasted.”

“I knew I liked you.” You teased. “But, I don’t know how well that would wind up. Last time I did that I got arrested…”

“I’ve had many of those times.” He gave you a half grin. “I’m sure there are also many times that I don’t remember, too.”

“I only have a few of those.” You grinned back. “I’m sure there are pictures of them out there.”

“Same here.” He made a grimace.

Parker came back in moments later, smiling at you.

“Awe. I like that sweater.” You immediately got sappy for him. Tony chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

“You kids are gross.” He commented with a smile. “Let’s get going, shall we?”

You nodded, taking a deep breath. “Let’s.”

* * *

When Tony found the waiting area empty, he went to the receptionist. “I’m here to see Clint Barton.”

“Ah yes, he was just brought out of surgery.” She gave you three a room number.

“Thanks.” He gave her a small smile before leading you back.

You clutched to them, not knowing what to expect. Your breathing picked up as you moved through the halls.

Neither man knew what to expect either, but as they spotted Bucky leaning against one of the walls, head down, everyone got worried. “Bucky?” You breathed, your voice shaking.

He glanced up, meeting your eyes. “Hey, you.” He whispered. He walked over, rubbing over his face. “They’re only letting one person back there at a time.” He explained. “That’s why I’m out here. Nat’s in there now.”

The news was better that what you were prepared for. You nodded and leaned against Parker for a moment.

“Is he awake yet?” Tony asked, knowing it might be a while.


End file.
